


Pre-Game Jitters

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Ripping Clothes, Schrodingers Hand, Texting, Top Azumane Asahi, Volleyball Dorks in Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: “H-hey! What are you looking at me for?!” Asahi stutters. Kageyama turns his attention from the scrubby tangerine to Asahi Azumane. From a distance, his eyes travel up those toned calves, thick thighs, and pause at his hands. Easily the biggest hands of anyone on their team. Kageyama’s mind drifts, a few more beads of sweat running down his neck than what he worked up at practice.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Pre-Game Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm this is my very first fic, be gentle? This isn't a typical pairing, but I wrote this for a friend who requested it. Enjoy <3

“Don’t just stand there!! Get into position to follow up on the block!!” screamed Coach.

The Inter-High Volleyball Qualifiers are only weeks away, and Karasuno has a lot of work to do. Tobio Kageyama is keeping a close eye on his team’s progress, even when he’s getting roasted for not getting accepted into Shiratorizawa as a setter. Toward the end of practice, his teammates Asahi, Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, and Sugawara are all huddled around a copy of Monthly Volleyball. The magazine spread in question reveals the rippling muscle and power of Shiratorizawa’s Wakatoshi Ushijima.

“Shiratorizawa?! That’s the high school Kageyama was totally rejected from!!” Hinata exclaims, innocently.

“Can it!!” Kageyama huffs. _Moron. Scrub._

“Yeah, even just at a glance he does have this ‘I’m the ace!’ look to him.” mutters team captain Daichi, with an unblinking glance towards their own glass-hearted ace.

“H-hey! What are you looking at me for?!” Asahi stutters. Kageyama turns his attention from the scrubby tangerine to Asahi Azumane. From a distance, his eyes travel up those toned calves, thick thighs, and pause at his hands. Easily the biggest hands of anyone on their team. Kageyama’s mind drifts, a few more beads of sweat running down his neck than what he worked up at practice.

“Next… there’s a team that’s got a great defense, just in a different way than Wakunan…” Coach is briefing the team on their future opponents. With a swallow and a few blinks, Kageyama’s attention snaps back to earth, this gym. _What’s wrong with me?_

“A team that can be summed up in two words-- ‘Iron Wall.’ Date Technical High School. They have the strongest blockers in the prefecture.” Coach continues. While mindlessly staring at Asahi, Kageyma notices his muscles tensing at the mention of Date Tech. _When we talked to Sugawara-san before Azumane-san came back… was the game he was talking about the one against Date Tech?_

After practice’s end, Kageyama zips up his team jacket and steps out to head home. His mind is fixated on Asahi. And those hands. His body is telling him tomorrow is too long to wait to see him again. But, he did seem on edge about possibly facing Date Tech again. This was it, his way in. He pulls his phone from his pocket, and starts typing. Kageyama’s famously strong fingers are shaking through every word. He taps out a novel of a paragraph, before deleting all of it. _Don’t be weird about it, moron. Okay…_

Kageyama: Hey  
Asahi: hii what’s up  
K: You worried about Date Tech?  
K: Or whatever  
A: akjerdflk that obvious huh?  
K: I had a feeling.  
A: aaaAAAA ugh yeah. it’s just scary okay?  
K: Will you be alright?  
A: sure. but  
A: wanna come over? it’d be nice to talk to someone about it

Kageyama nearly drops his phone in surprise, sharply inhaling through his nose. He was fully expecting to just have a low-pressure text conversation tonight, to get to talk to Asahi more and hopefully work the mental image of his muscles out of his system. Looking up from his phone finally, he realized he was already on Asahi’s street. This whole time his body was just on autopilot. Kageyama’s heart starts throbbing, and he hasn’t even responded yet. _God I’m being so weird!_ He stops moving so he can focus on texting back.

K: That sounds fine.  
A: yay what time can you be here?

 _What time!? I’m practically at your doorstep!_ After deleting and retyping assorted lengths of time that seemed appropriate, he settles on-- 

K: Fifteen minutes?  
A: perfect!! see you then :)

Kageyama settles on just walking in the opposite direction for a while, since standing there would do nothing to ease his nerves. After a short moment he breaks into a jog. His mind was already running wild, this is the only way for his body to catch up. Not to mention it provides an excuse for his sweat and heavy breathing.

Exactly on time, Kageyama races up Asahi’s street. A few houses up, he slows to a walk so he can breathe and quiet his racing brain. The porch light at his destination flickers on. _He’s waiting for me?_ Kageyama closes his eyes for a few seconds. _This isn’t weird. This is fine. Just a setter having a discussion with his ace._

One last deep breath, and Kageyama turns towards Asahi’s house. After a short hesitation, he raps a few times on the door. Almost instantly, it slowly opens to reveal Asahi, smiling warmly.

“Uh-- thank you for coming!” stammers Asahi. He gestures with a swing of his arm for Kageyama to enter. Kageyama’s eyes follow the lines of his bicep and forearm until his quivering legs remember to move him inside.

“Wow, did you run here?” Asahi chuckles coyly, while he elbows the door closed.

“Yeah. Uh-uhm-- I need to stay conditioned. For our games tomorrow.” sputtered Kageyama. He’s struggling to keep eye contact. _He really is beautiful with his hair down. I don’t remember ever seeing him like this. Or feeling like this…_

“Right,” Asahi replies, “I guess I’m not too surprised.” he passively rubs the back of his neck with his palm. They both sit down at opposite ends of the couch right inside. “So I guess my anxiety about tomorrow was written over my face, huh?”

“And your body.” Kageyama blurts out uncontrollably. He immediately claps his mouth closed with his hand as blood rushes to his face. Asahi’s right eyebrow shoots up as high as it can go, a quizzical expression spreading across his face. Kageyama’s hand forms a fist and he punches himself in the chest to feign clearing his throat, which embarrassingly erupts into a loud cough.

In an attempt to save whatever awkward situation this was evolving into, Asahi hastily stands and gently pats Kageyama’s back. Kageyama panics internally as a violent shiver races up his spine from the soft touch. “Are you okay? O-oh god I’ll go get you some water!!” Asahi rushes into the other room.

 _This is a nightmare!_ Kageyama strongly debates just bolting back out of the door he came through, but something inside of him convinces him to stay. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was fiercely enjoying this rush. It’s new and exciting. _Like when Hinata nailed our freak quick for the first time… but this. It’s different._ Different as in the growing tension in the fabric of his briefs _...oh._

Kageyama quickly looks up as Asahi returns with water bottles for both of them, his cheeks still burning. “Here...you okay?” Asahi offers one of the waters, and sits back down. Kageyama promptly and nimbly twists off the cap and takes a long swig. He feigns closing his eyes as he tilts his head back to drink; he can’t keep his eyes off Asahi. To his surprise, he catches Asahi stealing a glance of the growing bulge in his pants, evoking a rosey response in Asahi’s cheeks. Asahi catches himself, swallows and quickly looks away.

Kageyama wipes his mouth and closes the bottle. “Alright. Yes. I’m okay. Where were we--” In one fluid movement, Asahi closes the gap between them and pushes a nervous, heavy kiss on Kageyama’s lips. His face burns but his mind clears. He drops the bottle abruptly and instinctively raises his hands to touch Asahi’s jawline, thumbs brushing over his stubbled chin. _His skin feels so good on my fingertips._ Kageyama leans into Asahi to kiss him back even harder. Touching his jawbone only reminds him more of the full hardness in his pants.

Asahi pulls his face away ever so slightly to gasp for a deep breath. “S-sorry” he whispers.

Kageyama felt a rush of confidence as he regained control of himself. This kiss validated his bodily instincts. _This feels right._ “How’s your anxiety now?” he teases, with a smirk.

“‘Iron Wall’ who?” Asahi chuckles, while his fingers wound around Kageyama’s thighs. _Those hands. Finally._ Kageyama shudders at the touch, as Asahi slides his hands underneath completely to explore his tight ass cheeks. Kageyama returns the favor, fingers running up both of his arms, squeezing his strong biceps while pulling him in for another impassioned kiss. Kageyama’s fingertips dance across Asahi’s broad chest and down over his stomach. His hands finally circling his hips, tugging his body closer to him.

Almost effortlessly, Asahi lifts Kageyama with his broad hands to sit him in his lap. Feeling the pressure of Asahi’s firm digits gripping his ass, even for such a brief moment, has Kageyama’s mind swimming again. Once he’s straddling Asahi, though, he’s found something much bigger and firmer beneath him. Kageyama rolls his hips once to feel the length of Asahi’s cock through his track pants. A breathy moan escapes Asahi’s lips.

This supposed “nightmare” is now a euphoric dream. Kageyama didn’t realize how long he’s been wanting this. Watching Asahi spike a ball was always a thrill, but now Kageyama wants those hands on him and nothing else. Kageyama guides Asahi’s hands back to squeezing his ass, as he rolls his head back and gasps. His hips keep grinding into Asahi’s lap, thoroughly enjoying the friction.

 _God I want him._ Kageyama’s hands glide down Asahi’s abs to his waistband, and he slowly dips his fingertips underneath. Asahi’s grip on him tightens, as Kageyama’s fingers drift deeper into his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. The teasing is too much, Asahi’s hands tighten into fists around the fabric under Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama leans in to kiss him deeply, so he can tease him under his waistband a bit longer.

Asahi can’t take it anymore; his arms flex and he tears apart the seam. A surprised gasp rushes out of Kageyama’s lips as Asahi’s bare hands grip his exposed ass, surely leaving a few bruises for tomorrow. Kageyama keeps the momentum speeding along, and forcefully tugs down Asahi’s waistband, springing free his girthy cock. Kageyama’s eyelids flutter as he glances down at the enormity of it.

Asahi blushes, he seems almost embarrassed. Kageyama snaps back his attention with another breathy kiss, biting his lower lip as his fingers race to wrap around Asahi’s thick member. A deep moan rumbles from Asahi’s mouth into Kageyama’s, as those nimble setter fingers start to grip and stroke at a perfect rhythm.

Asahi briefly pulls his lips from Kageyama, as well as one of his hands from under him. Asahi’s fingers rise to caress Kageyama’s jaw, his eyes fluttering between Kageyama’s half-lidded gaze and his tight lips. Kageyama turns his head slightly to smoothly take Asahi’s thumb into his mouth, his tongue rolling wetly around it. Asahi’s head tilts back, eyes closing, as Kageyama deftly works him with his hand and mouth. With his free hand holding Asahi’s wrist, he moves on to sucking his pointer and middle fingers instead, saturating them in saliva while sliding his tongue between them. Kageyama pops Asahi’s digits out of his mouth, and firmly guides his hand back to his ass, this time resting it right between his tender ass cheeks. Kageyama cracks a smug grin, and tightens his grip on Asahi’s cock, hoping he’ll act on his hint.

“U-uh… do you want these? Inside?” Asahi rasps awkwardly, his face close.

“I always have. Please” Kageyama implores.

Kageyama feels a fingertip shakily circling his tight hole. He impatiently rolls his hips back, the tip of Asahi’s finger slipping inside. Kageyama sucks a hiss through his teeth, and exhales a moan.

“This okay?” Asahi inquires into Kageyama’s collarbone, followed by a soft kiss.

Kageyama’s eyes flutter closed, “Mmhmmmore” he manages ardently, as he moves his body again to take more of Asahi’s finger inside. Feeling more confident, Asahi starts sliding his pointer finger in and out of Kageyama’s opening, trying to keep time with Kageyama’s strokes on himself. Kageyama breathes a louder moan. _He feels so good._

“Mmmore. Please” Kageyama begs, breathing harder as a second finger slides inside him. He’s already so close, he’s been waiting for this. He moves his hand below on Asahi faster, gripping tighter. The air around them is heavy and hot. Asahi ventures a third digit inside, answered by a squeal escaping Kageyama’s lips. They’re both moving together, sweat dripping from Kageyama’s hair and heat rising from Asahi’s heaving chest.

Kageyama quickens his tempo on Asahi’s thick cock, growing curious about how that would feel. “I want… all of you…” his eyes drifting downwards, as Asahi’s eyes widen. He grunts as he slowly lifts Kageyama again, this time slowly pulling him down around his throbbing cock. With each inch, Kageyama’s body shivers more violently. “I--” Kageyama didn’t even make it to Asahi’s base before filling his briefs with cum.

“Fuck--” he stammers uncontrollably. But Asahi doesn’t stop, his fingers wrap around his hips, and slide Kageyama down onto him completely. Bittersweet tears sting the corners of his eyes as Kageyama releases a throaty moan, Asahi taking control of his body with his strong hands. Asahi leans forward, sharing sweat and body heat while thrusting up into Kageyama’s warmth.

Kageyama runs his fingers roughly through Asahi’s long hair, tangling his fingers in it before pulling back gently. Asahi grunts a heavy breath, his eyes screwing shut as he moans. Kageyama feels him increase his pace, and he can’t help but breathe a squeaky whine as each thrust slams hard and deep.

Asahi starts getting louder with each movement, grunts rumbling up from his throat. Kageyama leans down to breathe them in with a deep kiss. Kageyama feels Asahi harshly exhale through his nose, just as he fills his insides.

“Mhmm” Kageyama laughs softly into Asahi’s lips. He watches as Asahi’s eyes slowly open and look up at him warmly. He’s never looked so relaxed or sure of himself.

\-------------------------------------

It’s the morning of the Inter-High Qualifiers, and Coach Keishin wakes with a start. He lets out a rough yawn, as he sits up. He sucks in a breath and stretches out his arms, with one hand he reaches for his phone. _Oh, a text from last night._

Kageyama: Coach  
K: Do you have any spare volleyball club pants?  
K: Mine ripped.  
K: Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
